Intertwined
by MermaidRam85
Summary: Originally by EndlessDreamer1024. Re-posting of her story I adopted from her. I OWN NOTHING!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical.**

**Author's Note: This isn't even my story. This story originally belonged to EndlessDreamer1024, one of my favorite Traylor authors on this site. About 2 years ago, she had made a note on here saying she's no longer going to write on this site & she was going to allow anyone to adopt her unfinished stories. I sent her a message saying I wanted to adopt 'Intertwined' & she said yes. So, I adopted the story & took what she has done so far before she deleted her profile & all of her stories on the site. So this entire story (both what she's done & what I'll finish) will be dedicated to her. I will not take any credit for it. For those of you who miss 'Intertwined', here it is. Please enjoy & review (positively).**

* * *

><p>(Troy POV)<br>_***RING***_  
>Troy shot up out of bed as his phone rang in the wee hours of the morning. He steadied himself so that he wouldn't fall out of the bed and waited until he was settled to start cursing and answer the phone.<p>

"Hello?" he said in an annoyed tone into the phone as he struggled to stay awake.

"Is this Troy Bolton?" a female said into the phone.

"Yes, who the hell is this and why are you calling me so early in the morning?"

"I'm sorry for the rude awakening but this is Nurse Faulkner from the University of New Mexico medical center. I'm sorry to tell you this but your mother, Lucille, was involved in an accident."

"What?" Troy asked as he sat straight up in bed. "What do you mean 'involved in an accident'?"

"There was a car accident and your mother and another person were involved."

"Well how is she?" He yelled into his phone. Ever since his father had passed away 3 years ago, he was very protective of his mother since she had lost the only mad she had loved for almost 30 years due to a heart attack that came out of nowhere.

"She's in critical condition. I can't say anything else but it's not looking promising at this point. She's labeled you her next of kin and we need you here in case her condition worsens and you have to make a decision."

"What do you mean _decision_?"

"She may not pull through this which is why we need you here."

"I'm on my way," Troy said hanging up the phone, not bothering to say good bye. He jumped out of bed and began putting on the clothes he had strewn across the floor and started on the other side of the bed to wake up the sleeping form that had yet to wake up.

Shaking her, he tried to wake her up. "Hey, hey. I have an emergency to deal with so you have to go, Tiffany." he said still shaking her. The woman stirred under his hand and eventually woke up and began putting on her clothes.

"So are you going to call me?" she asked as she took the money he gave her for a cab.

"Yeah, sure, Tiffany."

"It's Tanya."

"Whatever, Look, I have to go." he said in disregard to her question. He couldn't remember her name (he kept calling her Tiffany when it was really Tanya), much less the sex they had hours before. All he cared about now was his mother.

The cab had pulled up just as he was getting into his car and sped down to the hospital. He burst through the doors of the emergency room and went over to the nurse's desk.

"Where's Lucille Bolton? I was told that she was involved in an accident. My name's Troy Bolton; I'm her son." he said hurriedly trying to get some answers.

"She's in surgery right now and you can wait for her in the waiting room. The doctor will be out with any information when they're through with her," the nurse replied to him to his dismay. The fear must've shown on his face because after the statement, she began to reassure him.

"Don't worry, your mother's in good hands." He simply nodded to her and began walking towards the waiting room when someone bumped into him rushing towards the nurse's desk.

He watched as the petite African-American woman gave him a snide look before rushing over to the desk.

"Bitch," he said under his breath as he continued on his way to the waiting room.

"Dick," he heard her say as she walked away, not bothering to look at him as she did so.

He sat down in the waiting area and sat down with his hands in his hands. He had been there for 3 hours and the nurse at the desk had threatened to call security on him twice if he didn't sit down and wait for the doctor to come to him with an update.

Finally, a doctor walked up to him and Tory immediately stood up. "Mr. Bolton?" The doctor called to him.

"That's me. How is she?" Troy said hurriedly.

"Well your mother has lost a lot of blood but she's stable. You can go in and see her now."

"Thank you Doctor…"

"Porter," the doctor replied.

"Doctor Porter, thank you for helping my mother."

"It's nothing, now go see your mom, I'm sure she's waiting for you," the doctor said giving Troy a smile and a pat on the arm. Troy shook his hand and took off down the hall towards his mother's room. On the way, he noticed a bruised and battered African-American man in the room next to his mother's and it seemed like he had tubes coming out of every pore in his body. Troy said a silent prayer for the man's health before going into his mother's room.

"Mom, if you wanted to see me, all you had to do was say so," Troy said bringing a small smile to his mother's face.

"Always the joker," his mother said as her smile turned into a grimace.

"Hey, come on now, you're fine now, don't go getting hurt all over again."

"Oh, I'll be fine, Troy. Your father's not ready for me yet," Mrs. Bolton said as her eyes glazed over.

"He was watching over you and keeping you safe while that bastard hit your car."

"Hey! I know I raised you better than that and you know better than to talk to people, especially about people you don't know."

"Mom, this guy put you in the hospital!" Troy protested but his mother silenced him.

"But that still doesn't give you the right to call him names."

"Fine, we aren't going to agree on this so how about you get your rest."

"What are you going to do?" Lucille asked her son.

"Well I was just going to crash here for the night."

"No, you need to go home and get some rest."

"What? Mom, you nearly die and you want me to go home?" Troy asked standing up.

"Troy, lower your voice! Now the doctor's said I'm going to be fine and I don't want you here worrying about me and being all upset."

"Mom!"

"Troy!"

"Excuse me, but we're going to have to ask you to leave. Mrs. Bolton needs her rest," a nurse said as she came in to check Mrs. Bolton's IV much to Troy's dismay.

"See," his mother said knowingly.

"Fine, but I'll be back tomorrow morning."

Lucille smiled at her son and shook her head. Always the protective one, Troy was.

"I'll see you tomorrow then." Troy reached over and kissed his mother on the forehead before leaving out of the room. He heard some sniffling coming from the room next to his mother's and saw that the man who was still unconscious was accompanied by a female who seemed to be crying over him. She looked familiar and that's when he noticed that she was the female who called him a prick earlier. He thought about apologizing but she was obviously in the middle of something so instead he decided to do what his mother told him and go home.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. And there's chapter one. Obviously Troy and Taylor don't know each other in this story but that'll change soon enough. Please review! Next chapter will be in Taylor's POV. <strong>

**P.S. I'm not so sure what's going on with the spacing in most of this chapter. If it looks really weird, I apologize.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT! I'M SURE ENDLESSDREAMER1024 WOULD REALLY APPRECIATE IT!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical. **

**A.N. Here we are at Chapter 2. I want to thank all of your for your reviews for the first chapter! I'm glad you've enjoyed it so far. Again, this is all for EndlessDreamer1024.**

* * *

><p>(Taylor POV)<br>_***RING***_  
>Taylor jumped up from her desk as her phone rang her awake. She had been trying to study for one of her exams so she could get her Doctorate in Education but she kept falling asleep. Her father's failing health and this point in her career has been stressing her out so much that she had developed insomnia and couldn't sleep for the life of her. She didn't recognize the number on the caller ID and thought about cursing whomever was on the other line out but she stopped to read the ID and when it read the University of New Mexico Medical Center, her heart dropped. She immediately thought the worst when she answered the telephone in a shaky voice.<p>

"Hello?"

"Is this Taylor McKessie?" a female said into the phone on the other line.

"Yes, who's this?"

"I'm Nurse Faulkner from the University of New Mexico Medical Center and I'm sorry to tell you this but your father was involved in a car accident not too long ago."

"Where is he?" Taylor said getting up from her place hurriedly and began looking for her keys.

"Your father's in critical condition and its imperative that you get down here soon so that you can make a decision in case his conditions worsens."

"What do you mean 'worsens'? He's in critical condition; the only way he can worsen is if he dies!" Taylor yelled into the phone. The nurse on the other end was silent.

"Is he going to die?" Taylor asked scared.

"I can't answer that right now, but your father needs you right now so it's best that you get here when he gets out of surgery," the nurse replied, careful not to make Taylor more frantic than she already was.  
>"I'm on my way," said Taylor hanging up the phone without another word. She didn't care if she woke up her roommates Sharpay or Kelsi in the process, all she cared about was getting to her father before it was too late.<p>

She all but flew to the hospital in her care and nearly lost it when she some guy bumped into her and had the nerve to call her a bitch. She decided not to tell him off like she would usually do but her pride didn't let her walk away from the situation without calling back to him.

"Dick," she said countering his bitch statement and hurried towards the nurse's station.

"Hi, my name is Taylor McKessie; I was told that my father, Robert McKessie was involved in a car accident?"

The nurse looked up at Taylor with sad eyes. She noticed her name plate read 'Faulkner' and she realized she was the same nurse she spoke to on the phone.

"Your father is still in surgery but as soon as he's out, you'll be notified."

"But do you have any idea of when that'll be?"

The nurse shook her head, "I'm not completely sure. Just know that he's in good hands and the doctor will come to you as soon as your father is out of surgery." Taylor gave a short nod to the nurse's statement and brushed her hand through her hair. She looked down at her appearance and looked down at the pajama bottoms and tank tops she had on and felt seriously underdressed. She closed her jacket over herself more and walked over to the waiting area to wait for the doctor with bated breath.

When the nurse finally came out hours later, Taylor immediately stood up to face him. Her look of hope faded when his face was solemn.

"What's wrong, is my father alright?" she asked with anxiousness.

"You're father's alive but he's…" the doctor trailed off.

"He's what?"

"Your father's in a coma. His injuries were pretty serious and although we've stopped the internal bleeding so far, he's unconscious as of now and frankly we don't know how long he's going to be coma or if he'll regain consciousness at all."

Taylor's heart stopped. She fell back in the chair that was next to her and her chest started heaving up and down. She was hyperventilating and soon the doctor called a nurse for her. When she finally calmed down and her blood pressure was under control, she spoke again.

"Wha…What do you mean 'if he'll regain consciousness?"

"Your father lost a lot of blood during the time it took him to get to the hospital and his oxygen flow was cut off for some time. He's lucky to be alive at all."

Taylor couldn't believe what he was saying. It was like he had no compassion for her father at all, like it was just a routine.

"Where is he?"

"He's in room 215 but he's needs his rest so I'd advise you to spend his stress level to a minimum."

"He's in a _fucking coma_! How can I affect his stress level?" Taylor yelled do the insensitive doctor who didn't have anything to say after her outburst. She walked away and raced down the hall towards her father's room. If her heart didn't break when she heard the news of the accident, it broke when she saw her father with all those tubes in his body. She walked over to him and pulled a chair up to his bedside. She placed her hand in his and stroked it gently.

"Oh daddy….daddy, you have to wake up. You can't leave me. You're all I have."

It had been her and her father since she was 10 years old. Her mother had decided that motherhood was too much for her and just up and left. Taylor's tears had long since dried and all that was left was anger. Her father did the best he could raising her and now his life was hanging in the balance. He had to get better, if he didn't what other family would she have? Sure she had her friends Sharpay and Kelsi but they weren't blood. Her father's health had been failing ever since the year before but the accident made losing him all too real. Taylor heard some yelling from the room over and thought about going over to them and telling them to shut the hell up but she decided against it and spent as much time as she could with her father before the nurse said she had to leave. She promised her father that she'd be back the next day and kissed him on the forehead before leaving for her apartment.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. I promise Troy and Taylor will have more interaction in the upcoming chapters but for now, please review!<strong>  
><strong>-ED<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical. Story is originally EndlessDreamer 1024, but she let me adopt it when she stopped writing on this site. Therefore, all the credit on this story will go to her.**  
><strong>A.N. So sorry for the lack of update! I know I haven't updated in almost two months, &amp; I'm sorry about that. I'll try to do my best to continue with this story. But other than that, I'm glad you guys like the story so far. Here's goes chapter 3.<strong>

* * *

><p>(Troy's POV)<p>

Troy was drumming his hands on his desk and looked at the clock. It was a quarter past twelve and he was set to get off early at 1. He wanted to take the day off but his mother refused. She always hated hospitals and the fact she had no choice about staying in one didn't help matters. She didn't want Troy at her side all day complaining about the person who put her in the hospital in the first place and she didn't want him being rude to the staff all day either. Her son was a bit of a jack ass and they both knew it.

Lucille even went as far as to threaten to have security escort him out of the hospital if he showed up earlier than 1:00. She knew her son meant well but she didn't want anyone besides herself to put up with his demeanor. When Troy saw that it was finally 1, he scooped up his things and went straight to his white BMW to go to the hospital.

Imagine his surprise when he got there and the same female that bumped into him the night before was talking to his mother. They seemed to be engaged in their conversation which Troy couldn't hear in the doorway. Troy was enthralled by her beauty. Her brown eyes that he bet would've sparkled had she been in the hospital under better circumstances were dull and blood shot but even with sadness written over her face, she was still beautiful, something even Troy himself couldn't deny. From the looks of it, she had curves that would go on for days and he couldn't help but watch her as she talked to his mother. It wasn't until Troy heard his mother call his name that he snapped out of his gaze.

"Troy, you're here early," his mother said trying to sit up.

"Well, it's after 1, that's all that matters, isn't it?" he said as he walked over.

"I should be going now," the young woman said as she moved to get up.

"Did I interrupt anything?" Troy asked. He had gotten on the wrong foot with her earlier but he wasn't trying to make amends just yet.

"No, I was just leaving. It was nice meeting you Mrs. Bolton and I hope your recovery is quick," she said as she turned to leave.

Troy looked at the woman leaving for a long time before he turned back to his mother.

"What was that about?" he asked as he motioned towards the door.

"Nothing you need to worry about. It was just two women talking, that's all."

"Uh huh," said Troy. He could always tell when his mother was keeping something from him but he decided not to press the issue.

"So what did the doctor tell you while I was gone?"

"I have a few broken ribs but I'll be fine."

"Great, so as soon as they release you, you're coming to stay with me."

"No."

"What?" Troy asked, taken aback. "No? What do you mean no?"

"I don't want to stay in your bachelor pad, Troy," Lucille said. "I'll hire a live-in nurse and she'll take good care of me."

"Mom you can't hire a live in nurse!" Troy exclaimed throwing his hands up in the air.

"Troy, the last time I checked, I was a grown woman who could do what she wants. Now I'm going to hire a live-in nurse and that's the end of it," said Lucille with a stern voice.

"Fine, but I choose," said Troy.

"Fine. Just make sure she's not one of your floozies."

"Mom, I don't have _floozies_," Troy said. He didn't have floozies…no…they were more like _acquaintances_.

"Whatever you call them, just make sure they're professional, and don't sleep with them."

"I wouldn't-" Troy tried to begin but his mother's glare cut him off.

"Alright, no mixing business with pleasure."

Lucille shuddered at her son's candid words. "It's times like these I wish your father was here."

"Me too…" he trailed off. Troy shook his head and looked towards the door, "I'm going to go get something to drink. Do you need anything while I'm away? Magazine from the gift store?" Troy offered.

"No, I'm fine, son."

"Alright. I'll be back in a minute," Troy said before he left out of the room. He was walking down the hallway when he saw Taylor again, this time she was hitting a vending machine in anger.

"Here, why don't you let…me?" Troy said as he bum rushed the vending machine to cause the dangling bag of M&Ms to fall.

"Uh…Thanks," Taylor said not really sure what to think about the man who called her a bitch the night before coming to her vending machine rescue.

Troy got the M&Ms out of the vending machine and handed it to her.

"No problem, I think we got off on the wrong foot last night, I just wanted to apologize."

"Why?" Taylor asked which caught him by surprise.

"Why? What do you mean why?" Troy countered.

"Why are you trying to apologize to me now? You should've apologized when you bumped into me," said Taylor opening the bag of M&Ms.

"I should've apologized last night? You bumped into me!"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me! I'm trying to be the better person here by apologizing for something I didn't do," Troy exclaimed.

"Well let me save you the trouble," Taylor said throwing the bag of M&Ms at Troy and walking away from him.

Troy watched as Taylor rounded the corner to the direction of the room her mother was in. He placed his hands on his head and kicked the vending machine.

"Fuck!" he didn't know why she had affected him so much, he barely knew her, hell he didn't even know her name! There was just something about her…He followed her and saw that she had already put on her coat and watched as she gave the still unconscious older man a kiss on the forehead before leaving the room. Her eyes met Troy's and a scowl formed on her face as she walked towards the exit. Troy shook his head and went back into his mother's room to find her with a scowl on her face as well.

"Whatever you did to her, you better fix it," Lucille said.

"What? You hardly know her! I don't even know her!"

"She's been through a lot already and she doesn't need you adding to it. The next time you see her, you need to apologize."

"Mom!"

"Troy!"

He couldn't believe it. He was damn near 26 years old and was still getting scolded by his mother. But he had to admit, she did have a point. He needed to speak to her again; he just wasn't sure about the apologizing part.

**A.N. Once again, I'm so sorry for the delay, I've had a lot on my mind lately and writing is taking the back burner. Taylor's chapter is next! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical. Originally by EndlessDreamer1024. I just adopted it from her.**  
><strong>A.N. Thank you guys for the reviews! If it hasn't made sense so far, I hope it's at at point to where it now makes sense. Please keep up the support!<strong>

* * *

><p>(Taylor's POV)<br>Taylor walked into her apartment to find that her roommates were sitting in the living room of the apartment they shared. She wasn't expecting them to be waiting up for her seeing as she didn't tell them where she was going so she was surprised when she heard a voice call out to her.

"Taylor, where have you been?" Kelsi called out to her causing Taylor to grip her chest.

"Damn it, Kelsi! You scared the shit out of me!" Taylor said trying to regain her composure.

"Well excuse the hell out of us for worrying about our best friend!" Sharpay snapped getting up from her spot on the couch.

"Sorry, how did you know I was gone?" Taylor asked as she made her way over to the couch where he two friends were sitting. She put her purse down next to her and turned towards her two best friends.

"I heard you moving around early this morning and then all of the sudden you rushed out of her and slammed the door shut. I don't even think I heard your car door close before I heard the tires screech on the pavement," said Sharpay.

"My father was in a car accident and I had to rush to the hospital. He was in surgery when I got there. He pulled through the surgery but now he's in a coma and they don't know if he'll regain consciousness."

"What?" Kelsi and Sharpay said simultaneously. The bother of them rushed to Taylor's side and enveloped her in their arms.

"I'm so sorry, Tay! Why didn't you tell us?" whispered Kelsi as she held on to Taylor.

"I didn't want to wake you guys up with my problems," Taylor said sniffling a bit.

"Problems? This is no problem. Uncle Rob is like a father to both of us, this is definitely not a problem!" said Sharpay squeezing Taylor.

"I just…I don't know what to do. I can't lose him too," Taylor said, her tears starting to fall.

"You won't lose him; he's going to be fine, I'm sure of it. Uncle Rob is a fighter, you know that," Kelsi said, "Hey, why don't you lie down, you've had a long night and I'm sure you haven't slept a wink," said Sharpay pulling Taylor up to her feet. Taylor reluctantly agreed and went to her bedroom and fell in a restless sleep.

When Taylor woke up, she felt worse than she did when she went to sleep. Her body ached from all the tossing and turning she did. She knew she wouldn't be able to get a good rest so she got up and decided to shower before going back to the hospital. She made a point to tell Sharpay and Kelsi that she was leaving this time and they both gave their well wishes as they had other engagements to attend to, Sharpay and Kelsi both had a dress rehearsal to go to since Sharpay was staring in the play and Kelsi was writing the music.

She was so thankful to have them. They had been friends since the third grade when Kelsi first moved to Albuquerque and Sharpay had tried to boss her around. Taylor had already known Sharpay's ways and ignored her when she tried to boss her around but Kelsi didn't know any better. Taylor quickly came to Kelsi's defense and stood up for her. It wasn't until some older girls had tried to pick on Sharpay that Taylor and Kelsi really saw Sharpay the human being. Sharpay could handle her own around the other third graders, but this girl was in the 6th grade and she was as plastic as they came. It wasn't until the older girl shoved Sharpay to the ground and she was on the verge of tears that Taylor and Kelsi came to her defense and realized that strength in numbers was better than nothing. Eventually the girl backed off and Sharpay, in her own little way had said thank you. Slowly the blonde came around more often and the three of them became friends. Taylor remembered a time when her father said that God knew he couldn't handle the three of them being sisters so He made them best friends instead. Taylor smiled at the memory and then tears started welling up again.

Taylor could lose her father too; she knew her heart wouldn't be able to take losing both of her parents, not after-

"No," Taylor said aloud to herself. "This is about daddy, not her."

Taylor refused to think about the woman who decided after 11 years of marriage and 10 years as a mother that she didn't want it anymore and up and left them without so much as a note. Instead, she went ahead and took a shower and then went back to the hospital. When she got to the hospital, she immediately went to her father's room. She walked up to the room and found a nurse readjusting his IV and changed his chart.

"How is he?" Taylor called out to the nurse.

"Are you his daughter?" the nurse said in a heavy southern accent.

"Yes," said Taylor as she laid her coat against the chair and walked over to her father and kissed him on the forehead.

"He's stable as far as his chart says. There has been no change since the night before."

Taylor nodded solemnly and looked at her father. He was so pale and seemed so helpless. Taylor wished it was her in the bed, not her father, fighting for his life. He had been sick for the last year and although she tried to get him to see a doctor, she wasn't hearing it and the accident was just a blow to his failing health.

"Don't worry hun, Dr. Bauman is the best doctor in the hospital, your father is in great hands."

"Really? He because he seemed like a real asshole last night."

"That's just his nature. He comes off as a dick but his skills as a doctor make up for his shitty personality," the nurse said.

Taylor smiled at her. The nurse reminded her lot of Sharpay but the nurse was a brunette with grey eyes.

"I'm Taylor by the way," she said sticking out her hand for the nurse to shake.

"Renee," she replied shaking Taylor's hand.

"Nice to meet you Renee, and thank you for taking care of my father."

"No problem hun, it's my job, but more than that, I love what I do, now if you'll excuse me, I have more patients to tend to. Keep your head up Taylor, God knows what he's doing," Renee said before giving Taylor a small smile and leaving the room.

Taylor walked over to her father and pulled up a chair next to his bedside and sat next to him.  
>"Hey daddy, I'm back. Sharpay and Kelsi give their love and want you to get better. You know they can't function without you telling them that you feel for their future husbands every time you see them," said Taylor with a laugh.<p>

"Daddy, I need you to wake up. I can't lose you too. I need you to walk me down the aisle when that time comes; I need you to be there to see the birth of your grandchildren. I need you in my life period Daddy!" Taylor took her father's hand in hers and laid her head on the bed against his hand. She cried silently before her head shot up. Her father wasn't the only one involved in the accident.

I'll be right back," Taylor said before squeezing his hand and going over to the nurse's station.

"Hi, I'm looking for the other person involved in a car accident last night. I don't know their name but I know that it was a two vehicle accident and I think they were in surgery last night. The other party was Robert McKessie."

"Taylor?" Renee said as she looked up from the file she was reading.

"Renee? I thought that were you but I didn't recognize you."

"Yeah, I change hairstyles throughout the day. This is number 3. You said you were looking for someone?"

"Yeah, the other party in my father's car accident."

"I can't give you that information, shug." Renee replied.

"You can't? I just wanted to see if they're alright, no harm, no foul."

Renee let out a sigh and began looking through the computer.

"I could lose my job for this," she said shaking her head.

"I promise I won't bother them, I just wanted to talk to them."

"Her name is Lucille Bolton and she's in room 214."

"Thank you, Renee, I owe you."

"No you don't, just don't cause a scene," Renee said with a smirk as she turned back to her file. Taylor gave the nurse a smile and then went towards the room next door to her father.

"Mrs. Bolton?" Taylor called out as she knocked softly on the door.

"Yes? Are you another nurse?"

"No ma'am, my name is Taylor McKessie; you were involved with a car accident with my father last night."

"Oh, alright. Well, come on in," Lucille said as she sat up in bed slowly.

Taylor got a chair and pulled it near Lucille's bed.

"You can come closer than that, I don't bite!" Lucille said beckoning Taylor closer. Taylor smiled at the woman and pulled her chair closer to the bed.

"Now you said that your father was involved in the accident as well?"

"Yes, his name is Robert McKessie. I went into surgery last night and fell into a coma."

"I'm sorry to hear that, dear."

"I-I just want him to wake up, he's all I have after my mother left us, we'll all I have besides my two best friends, but as a parental unit, he's all I have…and I'm a total stranger and you probably don't want to hear my life story so I'm going to shut up now," said Taylor as she moved to get up from the chair and walk out of the room.

"You don't have to leave, Taylor."

"I'm sorry, I'm dumping all of this on you and you don't even know me, you should probably hate me after what my father did."

"I don't hate you or your father, as long as he wasn't drunk, I have no animosity towards your father."

"Thank you, I don't know what caused the accident but I know he wasn't drunk, my father doesn't drink."

"That's good. It ruins the liver," Lucille said with a chuckle. Taylor went back to sit with Lucille and spent the time talking when Lucille noticed her son in the doorway. Taylor looked up and saw her son, the same person who called her a bitch the night before. Although she didn't like what she saw last night, she had to admit that he was attractive. The blue in his tie really brought out the blue in his eyes. Taylor let her eyes drift to his broad chest and shoulders and she bit her lip. The young man was more than just plain attractive. He was downright, fuck-me-where-I'm-standing-right-now attractive. She was brought back to reality by Lucille calling out to him.

"Troy, you're here early."

"Well, it's after 1, that's all that matters, isn't it," he said as he walked over to him. The baritone in his voice shook her to her core but she quickly shook it off because she didn't want to be in his presence longer than she had to.

"I should be going now," Taylor said as she moved to get up from the chair.

"Did I interrupt something?" Troy asked.

"No, I was just leaving. It was nice meeting you Mrs. Bolton and I hope your recovery is quick," Taylor said to Lucille as she left the room. She went back to her father's room and sat back in the chair.

"Damn," she said as she thought back to Troy. Last night she didn't focus on him much but today she had gotten a good look at him and he was fine! She sat with her father and texted Sharpay before hunger got the best of her and she went to the vending machine to get something to snack on. She went to the vending machine and selected a bag of M&Ms but when they were coming out of the machine, they got stuck.

"Son of a bitch!" she said as she hit the vending machine with her fist and tried to push it with her body but to no avail.

"Here, why don't you let…me?" Troy said as he bum rushed the vending machine to cause the dangling bag of M&Ms to fall.

"Uh…Thanks," Taylor said not really sure what to think about the man who called her a bitch the night before coming to her vending machine rescue. _He could really do some damage with those blue eyes_, Taylor thought to herself.

Troy got the M&Ms out of the vending machine and handed it to her.

"No problem, I think we got off on the wrong foot last night, um…what's your name?"

"My name's Taylor McKessie."

"Troy Bolton." Troy replied back as he shook her hand. "I just wanted to apologize."

"Why?" Taylor replied catching him off guard.

"Why? What do you mean why?" Troy countered.

"Why are you trying to apologize to me now? You should've apologized when you bumped into me," said Taylor opening the bag of M&Ms.

"I should've apologized last night? You bumped into me!"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me! I'm trying to be the better person here by apologizing for something I didn't do," Troy exclaimed.

"Well let me save you the trouble," Taylor said throwing the bag of M&Ms at Troy and walking away from him.

_Why does he aggravate me so much? I hardly know him! And until a few minutes ago, I didn't even know his name! _Taylor shook her head. She needed to get back to work on her paper and call her job at West High seeing as she hadn't notified her of her father's accident. She was a chemistry teacher and knew that she would be able to concentrate on her class and school at the time. She'd have to make sure that she had a sub for the length of time she was going to be out, which she didn't know yet.

She got her coat and kissed her father on the forehead before leaving out of the room. She saw Troy and frowned at him before saying goodbye to Renee and walking out of the hospital doors to her car.

* * *

><p><strong>There goes Chapter 4. I hope you all enjoyed it. If there's anything you'd like to see added in here, please let me know. THANK YOU FOR YOUR TIME &amp; ATTENTION!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical. Originally posted by EndlessDreamer1024.**  
><strong>A.N. So sorry for not updating, I had major writer's block &amp; I was banned from posting on this site for a few days. Anyway, please enjoy.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Troy's POV<strong>  
>It had been a week and his mother was still in the hospital. He had gone to the hospital every day in hopes of seeing that woman again but no luck, it seemed every time he was there, she had conveniently disappeared. Troy shook his head, he knew he was wrong for going to the hospital for reasons other than visiting his mother but he couldn't help it. Something about that woman drew him wild and they hadn't said anything but insults to each other. Taylor. That's what his mother called her the last time he saw her. The name was beautiful like her. The hospital wasn't any help in finding out more about her. One nurse whom he had come to know as Renee wasn't of much help either. If he wasn't so enthralled with Taylor, he would go after Renee himself. The red head seemed feisty, just like Taylor and he bet that she wouldn't be as hard to contact. He made his way up to the nurse's station for the second time that week in hopes of breaking Renee for some information.<p>

Troy stood in front of the desk and waited to be recognized. About 5 minutes after standing there, Renee looked up and immediately rolled her eyes.

"What is it now, Mr. Bolton?" she said in her southern drawl. He figured she was from Texas.

"Now, that's no way to treat a family member of a patient here, now is it?"

"You've been bugging me for the past week and I already told you our policy, we can't give out personal information to anyone but family," Renee replied.

"You know, my family has done a lot for this town and I don't think I appreciate the service that you're dishing out to me."

"Well Mr. Bolton, if you want another nurse for your mother, I'd be happy to oblige but you're still not getting any information. Besides, the way you flash your money and your status around, she wouldn't want you anyway," Renee said turning back to her computer. She began working before troy interrupted her again.

"What do you mean she wouldn't want my anyway?" Troy asked looking confused.

"You sure are dense, aren't you? Not every woman you come in contact with wants your money. You talking about how much your family has put into this town isn't going to make her like you any more than she already doesn't now," Renee said rolling her eyes before turning towards her computer again. Troy decided against interrupting her again because it wouldn't do any good. He backed away from the nurse's station and began to roam the hospital. His mother was getting an x-ray done and wouldn't be done for a couple of hours and he was getting restless in that dreary room. He walked into the cafeteria and did a double take before making a complete stop. After looking for her everywhere for the past 2 weeks, the one moment he stopped looking, she was right in front of him. She was reading a book while eating a salad and seemed deep in thought. For once Troy didn't know what to do. She captivated him. He looked down in disgust at himself. He couldn't believe this; he never got shook up about women, thy got shook up about him! He looked up and saw Taylor looking back at him. She glared and then began picking up her things. He saw the sight and walked over to her.

"Wait."

Taylor looked up at him, glare still on her face, but stopped moving.

"Why are you avoiding me?"

"I don't even know you!"

"So, if you don't know me then why are you avoiding me?"

"Look, I know that you've been trying to find out who I am so let me make it clear: I'm not interested in you."

"Yet," Troy said confidently.

"What is it with you? You think this is some type of game? I don't know you and you don't know me so just leave me the hell alone!" Taylor yelled causing people to look up at them. She smiled sheepishly which Troy found incredibly sexy.

"Just leave me alone, Troy."

"You know my name?"

"Your mother said it when you walked in on our conversation. Now for the last time, I'm not interested."

"Taylor, come on, I just want to talk to you." His voice softened and he pulled out her chair. She hesitated before sitting down. He watched her as she chewed her lip and looked everywhere but at him. He stared at her lips for a moment before he felt her stare on him. He looked up to see her glaring at him again. Troy cleared his throat and began playing with a penny he found lying on the table. He twirled it in between his fingers before speaking again.

"That man you keep visiting, who is he?"

"He's my father," she said softly as she quickly wiped away a tear that ran down her cheek. Troy realized that Taylor and her father had to be close the way she was affected by him being in the hospital.

"Oh. What about your mom, has she come to visit?" Troy asked curiously.

Taylor's head snapped up and the sadness she held in her face turned to anger.

"That's none of your business!" Taylor said getting and walking away.

"Look, Taylor, I'm just trying to make conversation. I just wanted to see if you were alright like the gentleman I am and all you're doing is shooting me down. That's disrespectful if you ask me."

"I…appreciate you trying to see if I'm alright but if you don't mind, I would rather you stop. I don't need anymore friends right now, my father needs me and I need to put all of my attention into his health. I'm sorry," said Taylor walking away. This time, Troy didn't try to stop her. He leaned back in his chair and thought about the woman who kept resisting his advances. It had never taken this long to get into a girl's pants but there was something about Taylor that wanted more from her than just sex. Troy was determined to find out just what that was. He took out his Blackberry and dialed a number from heart. He walked over to the nurse's station and saw that Renee wasn't there and the nurse that was there seemed preoccupied with another patient's family. He looked at the files on the desk and saw the room number of Taylor's father.

"McKessie," he said to himself as he waited for the other line to be picked up.

"What's up, Luke. Yeah, I need an address. Taylor McKessie. Thanks man, you'll get your fee when I get the address. Bye." Troy hung up the phone and smiled to himself. He always got what he wanted, no matter what.

Troy went into his mother's room and saw that she was on the phone with someone. He waited until she was finished with her conversation and then she began speaking to him.

"It's all set. I can go home as soon as tomorrow. Have you hired the nurse?" Lucille asked.

_Shit_, Troy thought to himself. In worrying about Taylor he had forgotten all about the nurse.

"Uh…yeah…" he said scratching the back of his head.

"Troy, I know when you're lying to me. That's why I've already hired a nurse."

Troy smiled. "You know me all too well mom," he said coming over to her and kissing her on the forehead.

"That I do, that's why I'm going to tell you again, leave Taylor alone," said Lucille with a stern voice.

"What are you talking about? I don't even know who she is!" Troy exasperated.

"But I know how you act, Troy. You will stop at nothing to get what you want and whenever you get it, you play with it and when you're done, you throw it away. She's a bright young woman and doesn't need anymore hurt in her life."

_Hurt? What has she been through?_

"Mom, I appreciate what you're trying to do…or rather I don't, but Taylor and I are both adults and I just want to get to know her better, is that so bad?"  
>"That depends."<p>

"Alright, you said you hired a nurse already?" Troy asked changing the subject. He knew his mother had his best interest at heart but her sticking up for Taylor threw him off. He had seen her talking to his mother the other day but didn't figure that they'd had that heavy of a conversation.

"Yes, I talked to Gabriella and she gave me the number of her father's live-in nurse. She spoke very highly of him and she made her father's last days very comfortable."

Troy nodded his head as he recalled Mr. Montez's livelihood up until his final days. He had been sick for a while and had the cancer not spread, he would've made a speedy recovery, no doubt to his nurse.

"Cool, I'll hire a housekeeper for the tie being, I don't want you to lift a finger until you're fully recovered," said Troy.

"Alright, I'll give you that one. I won't lift a finger, but that means I expect to see you more than once a week since I can't come see you myself."

"You got it. I'm gonna go home and call up some housekeepers but I'll be back tomorrow," he said getting up and kissing his mother on the cheek.

"Bye, Troy."

Troy left out of his mother's room and went next door in hopes of seeing Taylor again before he left but to no avail. Her father's status had no change since he had been there. He hadn't heard a peep come from the room except Taylor's occasional voice. From what he guessed, Taylor and her father must have been really close and in that moment a feeling of sadness washed over him. His father passed away his freshman year of college and he hadn't been the same since. He shook the feelings off and left the hospital for his car. He raced home and picked up his phone in his bedroom after throwing his jacket across the bed. He went over to his office in the next room and thumbed through the yellow pages until he found what looked like a top rate housekeeping service. After he found a suitable housekeeper, he lay down on his bed and turned on the TV. Troy flipped through the channels until his cell phone rang.

"Luke, you got some numbers for me? Cool, let me get a pen. What was it again? 934 Paultree Ln Apt #1113? Thanks man. Bye." Troy hung up the phone again and then dialed another number he knew by heart.

"Yes, I would like to order 2 dozen lilies sent to this address: 934 Paultree Ln Apt #1113. The note should say, "We got off to a rough start, but I still want to get to know you better. My number is 555-1018, Troy. $55, alright, I want to come in to view the flowers before they get sent. Tomorrow is fine. Thanks," Troy said as he hung up the phone with a satisfied smile on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. Alright, I know how long it's been since I've updated and I'm sorry. I am going to finish this story but it may take a while so bear with me and I want to thank all of you who have kept reviewing this story.<strong>

**Also, check out my new story coming soon: "Hunger Games: Disney Channel Style!" If you've heard of 'The Hunger Games' (WHICH I DON'T OWN BTW), then you'll know what I'm talking about. Characters from various Disney Channel TV shows & movies will compete in a fight to the death on live TV. That'll be coming soon in the Disney/Hunger Games crossover section. In the meantime, there's another Disney Channel Hunger Games crossover story in that same section by UDFlyers. Please go check out his story as well. I don't know when I'll post it up here, but please be on the lookout for it. And yes. High School Musical WILL be one of the 'districts'.**

**THANK YOU FOR YOUR TIME & ATTENTION!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical nor the characters.**

**NOT MY STORY! THIS WAS ADOPTED FROM ENDLESSDREAMER1024!**

* * *

><p>Taylor stared at her father's unmoving body in deep thought. It seemed as if things just weren't going her way. The principal at West High was a little understanding of her situation and almost didn't allow her the substitute but she eventually was able to get one. She had tried to take her mind off of her father by pouring herself into her studying for her Doctorate but couldn't concentrate. Her father hadn't been getting any better but it had only been a few days and she couldn't expect her father to recover overnight. When she got to the hospital, she had spoken to Renee and talked to Lucille for a while before she went back to her father's room. Taylor didn't want to take any chances of bumping into Troy.<p>

_If he wasn't so damned cocky, he would be attractive to me,_ Taylor thought. But his cockiness didn't matter. He was fine either way. She assumed he had his father's eyes since his mother had brown eyes herself. Lucille hadn't told Taylor much about her late husband except that he had passed away while her son was in high school. She and Lucille had been conversing frequently while Taylor visited her father. Lucille talked about how Troy and her late husband, Jack while Taylor talked about Sharpay and Kelsi. Lucille hadn't asked Taylor about her mother because she figured it was a sore subject and Taylor was glad. She hadn't talked about her mother since she walked out on her and her father and as far as she was concerned, there was nothing to talk about. If her mother didn't want to be in her life then so be it.

She let out a loud sigh when she heard the doorbell ring. She pushed herself away from the dining room table where she was sitting and got up to answer the door. Before her stood a young teenage boy who looked about 17 holding what she guessed as a dozen or 2 lilies. The boy wasn't paying attention and didn't notice that Taylor had opened the door. She cleared her throat and startled the young man who thrusted the flowers towards her. She took them and looked at them suspiciously before turning back to the teen. He waited and for a moment she didn't know why. Finally, she got the hint and reached in her pocket and found a couple of crumbled dollar bills. She put the money in his hand and closed the door. Taylor walked back to the table and sat the flowers down. She noticed a note sticking out and grabbed it. She frowned slightly as she read the note.

**_Sorry we got off on the wrong foot, but I would like to start anew. I really do want to get to know you & I hope these lillies will put that into consideration. -Troy Bolton_**

"How the hell did he get my address?" she whispered to herself. She saw the number on the bottom and thought about calling him but changed her mind. _That's just what he wants,_ she thought to herself. She admired his persistence and looked back to the flowers. Lilies were one of her favorites; the other was red roses. Taylor heard a door open and slipped the note into her pocket and went back to her laptop. Sharpay walked in laughing and talking on the phone. When she noticed Taylor sitting at the kitchen table, she hung up and sat down next to her.

"Hey,"

"Hey," Taylor replied reading the notes on her screen.

"I went and saw dad today….he looks so sad," Sharpay said softly. Mr. McKessie was as much a father to her as he was to Taylor, more so than her actual biological father.

Taylor looked from the screen and saw her friend's sad face. She reached over and hugged Sharpay who returned the favor.

"How are you? I feel like I don't see you even though we live in the same house. You're always at the hospital –which is understandable, but whenever you're here you're locked up in your room."

"I've been doing as well as expected. Dad's accident just caught me by surprise so much. With him being in the hospital and this dissertation is just taking up all of my time. Even with the time I've taken off from work, I'm still so busy."

"We should take a day for ourselves. You, Kelsi and I. We'll go and see dad and then we'll go out to lunch," said Sharpay.

Taylor looked at her best friend and was thankful for her. She reached over to hug her once again and then felt tears fall down her face. They pulled apart and Sharpay wiped away her tears. Sharpay looked away for a moment and for the first time the lilies caught her attention.

She picked them up and asked Taylor, "Where did these come from?"

Taylor rolled her eyes. "Some ass named Troy Bolton."

Sharpay lost her breath for a moment.

"Troy Bolton? _The _Troy Bolton?"

"Umm, I guess. Who is _the _Troy Bolton?"

"Only the finest PR agent in New Mexico!"

"And I should care because?"

"Because he has connections! Connections to Broadway, Hollywood, Bollywood!" Sharpay exclaimed.

"Alright…well, he's an ass who sent me flowers," Taylor said trying to turn back to her laptop.

"How do you know him, anyway?"

"His mother was in the accident with my father, she was the one my father hit." Sharpay's mouth dropped open and she was silent for a moment.

"Oh," was all she could muster.

"But why is he sending you flowers?"

"Because he's been a prick to me ever since we first bumped into each other and now he's trying to apologize."

"Wow…well, I'm sure he sent a card with some number on it, so are you going to call him?"

"No."

"Why not?" Sharpay asked.

"Because we have nothing to talk about," Taylor replied.

"Well, I still think you should call him."

"Duly noted," Taylor said looking at her notes. Sharpay got up from the table and went into her bedroom. When she heard the door close, Taylor took out the card from her pocket.

_The Troy Bolton, huh_? She thought to herself. Too bad she had too much to worry about with her father, he was fine indeed.

The following day Taylor went to the hospital. After speaking to Renee and sitting with her father for a bit, she went to go see Lucille.

"Hey, Lucille," Taylor called out but stopped when she saw Troy sitting with his mother. He gave her a small smile which she didn't return.

"Umm, I'll come back," she said walking out of the room. It wasn't long before she heard footsteps behind her. She didn't bother speeding up because somehow she felt as if he'd just run after her.

"Hey, Taylor, did you get my flowers?"

"Yes, I did. How the hell did you get my address?" She said crossing her arms.

"I have connections in this city. Did you like them?"

"Connections or not, I don't know you from the back of my hand and I don't know how you got my address, but I want you to lose it," she said turning to walk away.

"Taylor, wait. I really want to get to know you better. I know we didn't start out all that great but my mother really seems to like you and I want to get to know the woman she's so intrigued with better. I meant every word I said in that note. So, what do you say? Lunch?"

Taylor stared at him for a moment. "If I go to lunch with you, will you leave me alone?"

"I'll leave that up to you. If you don't want to talk to me, I won't bother you, but if you do, well, I'll be here," he said with a sly smile. Taylor rolled her eyes and walked towards the cafeteria with Troy following behind her.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>A.N.: This is the last chapter EndlessDreamer1024 did before she discontinued with the story &amp; I adopted it from her. So from here on out, the rest of the story will be from me. But anyway, please review. The more reviews I get, the more often I'll update this story. If you have any ideas about how this story should go, please feel free to PM me.<strong>**

****THANK YOU FOR YOUR TIME & ATTENTION!****


End file.
